Dream with caution as it may come true
by leighted.Dee
Summary: As the tittle goes... Chuck & Blair story of love . Slightly different characterisation and may not represent Gossip Girl Set. Let me now what you think, so I can decide whether i should continue perfectting it :
1. Chapter 1

A/N :

There is an old saying: "Dream with caution as they may come true."

And they do come true when you least expect it

If you are considering reading this story, it means that most of my dreams came true.

This story was born few years ago when I came across the inevitable love story of Chuck & Blair.

For me it was like the first meeting with the love, the luminance and the unique. I gave my whole heart whilst writing this.

You may find that main characters are slightly out of the normal Gossip Girl sets, but this is because there are so many CB stories and it is hard to write something completely different.

Do not give in to loneliness and sadness. Let us dream alone, and dream with others.

I hope this first proper story of mine will warm our frozen CB fan hearts.

Chapter 1

What friends are for.

Firmly pressing car's steering wheel Chuck swept highway to Hamptons.

_"I cannot believe that I let Nate to convince me to take some time off,_ - he mused himself. Keeping a close eye on the road he rummaged in a glove compartment in search of the CD. _– "Yes, well Nate is the master of persuasion. He could possibly sell glasses to a blind person! If he sets his mind to it.. "_

_"-Listen, old man, how much more can you work? It's time to relax and unwind. Do you at least remember the last time you had a proper rest? Longer than 3 days? Take few weeks off, go to the Hamptons, have swim, grab some pretty girl/girls, so time would be more pleasurable... You live like a monk. This is very bad for your health, man, believe me. Relax, feel the life. Work to live, not live to work as"_ - just yesterday Nate preached the truths of life to his best friend, sitting on his desk's corner. 

"_- No, no, not in Hamptons. Just not into that hornet's nest. For better I will stay in Manhattan" _- Chuck threw a pen on a pile of documents all exasperated and stretched lazily. _"– Besides, I have sold my villa, after that unfortunate law suit few years ago. Where would I stay? Certainly not in Van der Woodsen family house! And, you know, how hotels bore me."  
><em>  
><em>"- And who says that you need to stay at any of these locations? After all, the sea &amp; beautiful women – are not based 1 mile radius of Van der Woodsen home<em>. _Listen, my "old" friend went skiing in the mountains and left me their house keys."_ – Nate leaned closer, as if to expose sensitive information: - _Well, and that said, maybe I or someone I know would agree to come back and keep an eye on their property. I could pass you the keys. It is a beautiful place, and most importantly - away. No Neighbors. No one will disturb your solitude, if that's what you are afraid of.  
><em>  
><em>"- I do not know whether Lilly agree to let me go anyways. There is a lot of work to be done..Especially after you know Jack situation..I am really not so sure. Lilly is relying on me and.."-<em> Chuck tried to find the best excuse he could to let his friend gently.

_"- I already spoke with Lilly and she was perfectly fine with it!. I will take over your immediate work, and Lilly will do the rest_ "– Nate was not backing down

"– _Work here is never finished, but you can run down if at least once during the five years take a little holiday."_

"_- Three years ago, a couple of weeks skiing in the Alps. Did you forget?"_ – Chuck smiled and reclined in his chair.

_"- Yes, you spent a week engrossed in a laptop screen and the rest...with her.. Even now I'm not suggesting you to fly to the moon or to move to a desert island. You have a cell, there is an internet connection .You certainly will not be excluded from the civilization. "_

"_-I am not sure whether it is a good idea, Nathaniel.."_

"_- Obviously –_ Nate continued - "_you can contact Lilly anytime, if you are unable to live without each other. Be a man, do the right thing."  
><em>  
><em>"- Why won't you come with me then?"<br>_  
><em>"- I cannot leave right now" <em>– Nate's face lit up with mysterious smile. "- _You know, I met this gorgeous girl. And now I do not want to throw everything away...I need just a bit more time to get into... Anyways, I will kill two birds with one stone: I will take care of my good friend and have a great time with the chick. Just go with it, Charles."_

"- _Careful Nathaniel, only two people call me Charles! Besides, what kind of friends you have, that they trust strangers?" _– Chuck looked warily his friend.

_"- Well, I'm not a stranger to her, and you're not a stranger to me", _- Nate grinned broadly finally realizing that an insurmountable fortress has collapsed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What about now?

That was yesterday, and today a brand new Chuck's BMW flew like a breeze towards the Promised Land.

_- So, I am actually going to the Hamptons,_ - a young man burrowed his eyebrows, blindly surfing the glove compartment. _– Theoretically to look after a friends house. I took leave just to work as a gatekeeper for food and shelter. Chuck Bass, the king of the world – a gatekeeper. Who knew this would EVER happen?_

He glanced at the car player and noticed CD inside already. Chuck touched the panel and soon cabin was flooded with the loud music.

_- "Lady Gaga"_ - Chuck laughed as his bad mood suddenly vanished. - _Of course, my dear sister cannot live without her. Not a single day. And I only lent her car for a few hours._

_"- I like Lady Gaga. What's your problem" _- Exploded Serena, when he previously mocked her. - _The music of my youth. It is as timeless as all these classics. Like me, by the way. When I die, I want "Lady Gaga" to play at my funeral instead of mourning melodies!"_

_"Yes, Serena's blonde humor is like an inexhaustible source of energy. It will outlive us all. Well, at least we will not need to care about how to fulfill her last wish, "_- thought Chuck. He then switched gears and slowed down the speed before the steep hill.

"_- Mother!"_ - Shouted from the porch Blair, as always, pronouncing each syllable. "_- I'm leaving now!"_

_"- Such ungodly hour? After all, it's only nine thirty! Go have a rest, its summer_ "- replied Eleanor from doorway of her room, leisurely wrapping the robe. – "_Have you at least had any breakfast?"_

_"- Yes, Dorota prepared me some. And I can sleep in the winter, when we back in UES. Until then, I want to stay outdoors and enjoy freedom."  
><em>  
><em>"- Are going to do coloring AGAIN?<em> "- Asked the woman carelessly waiving at the case with easel and paints.

_"- Painting, Mother, painting_"- gently corrected her Blair. - _This activity is called painting, although I know it's just a feeble attempt of mine – _Blair looked at her feet..._- It relaxes me, makes me forget... I will most probably spend the whole afternoon by the sea, so do not wait for me!"_

Morning was wonderfully refreshing. It was pleasantly warm, but for sure it will be scorching hot once the day goes by.

There was no breeze, and the first rays of the sun were like an experienced lover pleasantly caressing Blair's fair skin.

Once she stepped into the little forest her ear met the pleasing cacophony of birds' voices. The sea was calm as glass.

Nobody around. Gentle waves crashed in to the shore, as if flirting with the coastal sand, sea grasses and multicolored pebbles.

_"Perfect!_ – Thought Blair inhaling brackish although fresh sea air. – _Hope nobody will disturb me. How nice that the Hampton crème de la crème have not found this wildlife oasis. "  
><em> 

Blair didn't want to wait any longer. She built an easel, prepared paper for the paint. She pinned her unruly brown-colored curls on the back of the head and covered it with the Channel straw hat. Then cracked her fingers and dived into the heart of lovely colors and fantasy world.

_"- Probably something wrong with my eyes" _- suddenly as if out of nowhere came soft husky voice... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blair jumped startled and stood frozen in a moment, finally after few seconds determined – she turned around. Her eyes widened.

There he was - tall, slender, broad shoulders and narrow hips, a bit dark, wearing tiny shorts and tank top.

One could say he came down out of the fashion magazine or television advertising. He would certainly look like a model, if not sweaty. He must have ran along the coast, and now stood slightly bent forward, trying to catch the breath.

_"- What happened?_ "– Curiously asked Blair and glanced in to supermodel's eyes.

She glanced at it once and felt she was drowning, was lost forever, forever ... those eyes...

Stranger starred at her and smiled warmly. Not only with the mouth, but also with the deep dark amber eyes.

_"- Well, I can see sea. Sky, clouds, and sun - the same way -_ he waved his hand at Blair's drawing. - _Even the seagulls. Meanwhile, ship does not appear in the horizon? Maybe it went in to the sea already? Have I missed it?"_

_"- It's not just a ship, it's a sailboat,_ - Blair didn't realize she went to correct the young man.- _It didn't disappear. The ship was not here. It is only in my imagination. I couldn't bear painting from nature, so I had to add something. And where are you coming from, then?_ "– Nosily requested Blair.

"_- I ran along the coast. From there_ - the guy slowly waved his hand. _- Every morning I try to move. Honestly it's difficult to push myself during holidays. The lazy habit is stronger than me."  
><em>  
><em>That's where the athletic figure and nice muscles come from.<em> – Thought glimpsed in Blair's mind.

_"- On holiday?"_ - She repeated, hoping that he could not hear her heart beating like crazy in her chest. "- _That's why I haven't seen you around lately.. I mean I haven't seen you here at all. Are you a newcomer?"_

_"- Yes, stranger. Do you have something to drink? I didn't even think of bringing water and now it's boiling!_ _Dying of thirst, to say the least. You'll have trouble if I will drop dead by your pretty legs_" - a guy tried to joke seeing how tense and skeptic the pale beauty was.

_"- Of course I do" _– Without breaking an eye contact with the stranger Blair leaned close to the easel stand and grabbed the bottle of Evian. "- _I never leave the house without water. Nothing is worse than the human body, and how fast in looses so much fluid."  
><em>  
><em>"- You speak like a physician. Maybe you're a doctor? <em>– Chuck rose an eyebrow, and immediately thought to himself: _"And what I'm jabbering here? After all, she is probably a student. She seems so young and ... "_

_"- No, I'm not a doctor "_– Blair smiled weakly finally passing the mineral water to the gorgeous stranger and salvaging him from death of thirst.

"_- Thank you_ - the guy smiled while taking this invaluable asset from brunette mermaid hands. _– Can I drink the whole bottle?"_ – He asked but did not wait for a reply and started drinking greedily.

_"- Its ok, I have another one "_– said Blair feeling her mouth dry, and body suddenly so hot as if she had ran the marathon herself.

"- _It would be fantastic idea to have a swim!_" - Suddenly Chuck blurted out. He carefully turned the empty bottle, gave it back to Blair and without any hesitation began to dress.

_"- The water is cold, and you are sweaty, it's dangerous"_ – Blair tried to object. Truthfully she was more worried about herself and her own body reactions towards the as if from the sky fallen Apollo, than for his health.

But the guy did not listen; he wriggled from the T-shirt and shorts swiftly. Chuck was left standing with only bathing shorts, which is to say the least, did not leave anything to imagination. He took his watch and handed it over to Blair, who was too stunned to protest or even utter a single word.. 

"_- Can you please hold it? I do not to get want any sand in it."  
><em>  
>Girl could barely nod and took the luxury watch with trembling fingers.<p>

As if fearing that it'd break, she briskly put it into her short's pocket.

Painting was the last thing on Blair's mind.

She watched as a guy slowly walked towards the sea.

Once in the water he took broad strokes and was pouring sea water on to himself, as if he wanted his body to get used to it, before indulging into the cool depths.

_I am only looking at him as an artist – _Blair was trying to make excuses for herself. _- It is my only model. The perfect model ... After all, he is. my.. ... Today here, tomorrow perhaps a hundred miles away. .."What's this?"_ - Unhappy about jamming sound Blair turned around to look at man's clothes on the sand.

She stared a few moments before realizing that his cell phone was ringing.

_"- Hey! Sorry! Your phone is ringing!"_ – She stepped towards the sea and shouted to the stranger.

The guy turned around and as if glad that there was a good enough reason to avoid the cold water. He walked quickly towards her. Blair couldn't stop starring at his fuzzy, muscular chest...

Chuck found the source of noise and hit answer.

_"- Morning Lilly.."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I know some of you probably would like this to move in a faster pace. But I really would like to make it a little bit more organic than usual. Just bear with me...:)**

Chapter 4. The Amber Palace

The conversation that followed was no more than : _"Yes", "no," "well"", sure" _- probably because of the person at the other end.

In fact, Blair was not interested in the whole conversation. She was far more interested in Chuck, standing with his back turned towards her, and his athletic tanned body covered with a small water droplets.

Only slightly fearful to be seen, she caressed a guy with a look from head to toe, then the legs and head, finally stopping at the firm buttocks.

Chuck suddenly turned and Blair blushed as a poppy.

_- I have to go back -_ said Chuck looking into Blair's eyes whilst trying to suppress rebellious smile which was shamelessly trying to escape his lips. _- Restless boss. I have some things to prepare and couple of emails to send... It seems that swimming will have to wait for another time. You are right, water is rather cold. I'll just take a shower._

_- Yes, of course_ - agreed Blair. - _Go. You said you are on holiday?  
><em>  
><em>- Well, the holidays just started<em> – Chuck quickly began to explain whilst putting clothes on. _- I left only on condition that, if necessary I will be accessible all times. Apparently, I am an irreplaceable_. – He shrugged shoulders and carelessly ran fingers through the hair. - _A hearty thank you for the water. You have saved my life. I hope to see you again_- added Chuck walking away.

And after he was no longer seen in the horizon Blair wanted to scream, scream wave arms in the air and kick her own ass.

_- Stupid, stupid, fool!_ – raged girl, kicking sand, as if it would be to blame for everything. - _One might think that I have not seen the semi-naked men. Well, maybe I haven't seen as gorgeous as this one, but it was terribly rude just stand there and stare. What would he think about me? That I am a sex-starved provincial, looking for an opportunity to jump a big city guy?_ _Let us hope that we never meet again!  
><em>  
>As she was finishing her tirade she casually brushed her thigh and felt something hard in the pocket. She put her hand inside and grasped something. Her hand stilled frozen.<p>

_- Yeah, right ... My wish, it seems, will not come true ... After all, I still have his Rolex.  
><em>  
>Blair's fingers stroked the neat jewellery and her heart was flooded with kind of a strange feeling that this handsome stranger will significantly destabilize her small, cosy universe. Who knows what will happen, but it certainly will not be the same way as before.<p>

* * *

><p>Light jogging towards the house Chuck could not believe a pleasant surprise.<p>

Bright hope sparked in his mind - _vacation will not be as dull as originally thought._

_After all, he did not plan on anything specific. In contrast, after several years of endless work, he wanted tranquillity and fresh air. He certainly was not attracted to foreign countries and exotic resorts. Not because Bass lacked the money to travel abroad. It was her thing. It was his sweetheart's interest in foreign lands and... Besides one of the largest corporations in New York stood in challenging times. Lilly released her main pillar for the vacation, but only on the condition that, if necessary Chuck will introduce himself to the fore front within twenty-four hours ._

_- This is not a house this is an impregnable fortress _- said to himself whilst entering the gate code. - _Place was really great, Nate didn't lie. Modern house surrounded by nature. Everything would be ideal, unfortunately..._

As he entered the house Chuck rushed to the laptop, quickly gathered a short message to the board, attached few documents and hit sent. He sent it and immediately forgotten about it, because his mind was dominated by a charming young woman.

Chuck was smiling, standing under a stream of refreshing shower.

– _The brunette has something to frizzle about. Not a blinding beauty, but very attractive. Slender, though not too skinny - with all pre-requisite womanly shape. Low, probably will take me a little over the shoulder. And the eyes ... painfully brown, and piercing... And who would have thought that such beauty exist in the province? None the worse than those who live in Manhattan ...Princesses and Queens of UES... The ones who easily undermine the other's feelings and dreams, _- Chuck thought bitterly and harshly shut off the tap.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blair left her easel with paint at home, and hurried to the sea.<p>

She kept telling to herself that she only wished to return the watch, in fact , what she really wanted was to spend more time looking at the dark amber coloured eyes._  
><em>  
>The sea breeze was rather harsh, but Blair was not rescued from the rising heat. Dipping her feet in cool water, she feverishly tried to calm down, hopping not to stutter as a first grader, when she sees him.<p>

_- Were you waiting for me?_– Out of nowhere came the familiar voice.

_- Yes. How do you know?_– Blair turned her whole body to his side.

_- I saw how you were looking at me yesterday. As if I was something to eat._

Blair raised her index finger in anger and waved it in front of Chuck's nose

_- You believe in yourself a little bit too much. Who do you think you are? Male standard of beauty? Did you fall on your head as a child?_

_-I am ... And you are even prettier when angry_. - He then haphazardly stretched out his hand and put loose tress behind Blair's ear. _- Fell down on my head, huh? But here's coast after all, not private property. Is it only you who have a right to walk in these places? – _He teased further_. _He could clearly see the effect on her, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

_- Yes, well.. ..._– Blair opened her mouth to say something else, but a Chuck suddenly leaned over and looked her straight in the eye.

_- Maybe you care to share your name, daughter of the sea?_ – Boldly requested Chuck.

Blair was certainly not the one to fish for words in her pocket, but this time she couldn't reply at once. This guy was making her flush, stutter and forget who she was. Blair had to win the game he had audacity to offer.

_- So, are you going to tell me your name, or..? By the way, are you here on vacation?  
><em>  
><em>- Blair. Blair Waldorf.,<em> - she said with her chin lifted so high: - _And I live here since few years ago.  
><em>  
>- <em>I would like to know something else<em> - he said suddenly disturbed by her answer. _- How old are you?_ _Well, cannot guess exactly, eighteen, I say_?

_- Eighteen?_ - Blair chuckled. - _You must be kidding._

_- I am asking seriously. I do not want to be accused seducing underage girl  
><em>  
><em>- You're going to seduce me? <em>- Squinted Blair. – _Though if i may add, you will not be successful_

_- Leave it to me_ - casually waved Chuck – _So are you eighteen or older? Are you still at school?_

_- Calm down. I celebrated my eighteenth birthday few years ago. You going to try and rob me of my virtue but for some reason forgot to tell me your name?_

_- You did not ask.  
><em>  
><em>- I am asking now..<em>

_- Well, if you are asking ... I am Charles. Charles Bartholomew Bass -_ slowly repeated. _- Friends call me Chuck. I'm twenty four, from New York UES. I am on vacation, but as you probably already gathered I am working too. Looking after a villa nearby. In other words, trying to merge pleasure with the benefits. Was that detailed enough for you?  
><em>  
><em>- Beautiful name for a king-<em>Blair said in a mysterious voice.

_- King of what?_ – Chuck pretended to be genuinely surprised. _Even Europeans knew who Chuck Bass was_, he smirked to himself .

_- Do not pretend you do not know. You know very well what I am talking about. The Basses and the force to reckon with._

_- Who told you that I was some sort of a king? After all, I told you: I am guardian. I would love to know about the person you just mentioned._- He tried to look serious, but his dark eyes were smiling sheepishly.

_- Well, well_. - Blair sighed and looked wary of his comments. _– The Basses own the largest corporation in the US. As far as I remember the main owner is now dead but his son looking after the firm. There is a lot of controversy surrounding this family.. I cannot recall exactly why.._

_- Ok. Thanks for the introduction. And now can I request to return the watch, I left you to guard yesterday?_

_- Left?_ – Suddenly posed Blair, searching for the Rolex in Bermuda's pocket. - _I thought you forgot?  
><em>  
><em>- No, I deliberately left so that I have a reason to see you again<em>- He casually uttered and Blair heart started beating restlessly.

_- This is a very expensive watch_, - said Blair observing how carelessly Chuck was putting it on. - _I do not think that the guard salary you would be able to afford it._

_- Well, sometimes security guards can earn a lot. And besides is it important to you how one makes the living and what his financial situation is? _– Blair could feel sudden frost in his voice.

_- No, it does not bother me one bit. But I viciously hate liars. Anyways, i need to go back. My mother is waiting for me._

_- The two of us are alike. And I hate when people think of one, say second and do completely opposite of the two_ - quickly assured Chuck. - _Can I accompany you? We already met and it seems we are close neighbours. I would like to know where you live, in case disaster struck or something. Yesterday you pulled me out from the jaws of death after all._

_- So you are working in Baiz Villa?_ - Blair asked again. - _Their house is beautiful!  
><em>  
><em>- Have you ever been there?<em>

_- No,_ - Blair felt herself blush. _- I have seen only from afar._ _Do you know them well?  
><em>  
><em>- No, they are my friend's Nate friends. Skiing in the Alps somewhere and I am looking after their house. I am stuck here for three weeks. Unexpected and unplanned.<br>_  
><em>- Do you plan everything in your life?<em>

_- I try_ - Chuck said distracted. - _Listen, if you want to I can show you the house from the inside. Take this opportunity while I'm here_ - waved his hand towards Baizen homestead.

_- No thanks, maybe next time_ – Blair shook her head. _– Ok, you do not need to walk me anymore, I'm almost home.  
><em>  
><em>- No. I want to see where you live. And make sure that you are a simple mortal, not the Sea Goddess, who lives in an Amber Palace.<br>_  
>Blair warmly laughed at the prospect of her own Amber Palace in the ocean.<p> 


End file.
